No More Lies
by Blustarzengel3
Summary: Cordelia moves in with Buffy and Willow after Angel fires her, Wesley and Gunn. Some pretty interesting things happen..


  
Buffy Summers kicked the stomach of a vampire and trust a stake into its heart, watching it materialize into dust. Behind the vampire she had just fought, there were several others and she was done with them in a few minutes. She swept her ruffled hair out of her face and made her way out of the cemetery, her mind far away from the evil that was ever- present below the town of Sunnydale, her home.   
She was the Chosen One, born to kill the evil presences that graced the earth. Every night was constant battle with anything demonic, including injuries that were bad or just slight. Being clever and sneak came naturally to her and demons were known to be terrified of the blond beautiful petite slayer.   
My love life is so crushed. First Angel and then Riley, what'd I do wrong? Well, Angel being a vampire with a soul and Riley part of the initiative, I picked out guys who had complicated lives. Like my life is any easier. Thoughts raced through the slayer's mind as she walked onto the campus ground. She lived in a dorm room with her best friend in college.   
Upon entering the room and finding it empty, Buffy threw her jacket onto her bed and grabbed a textbook that was lying on the floor beside it. She might as well get some studying in while she could. You never knew what kind of demonic creatures were in town.   
Suddenly the shrill ring of the phone pierced the room and Buffy grabbed the phone off its hook after the second ring. "Hello?" she asked into the receiver.   
The person on the other end answered immediately, sounding nervous. "Hello, Buffy? Willow?" a young female voice called. It was Cordelia Chase, the snobbish brat who was queen of their high school a long time. Except that the voice resembled a sweet girl, someone who cared. God, was it really Cordy?   
"Buffy, speaking. Cordelia?" Buffy managed to say.   
"Hey, Buffy. It's been a long since I've spoken to you," Cordelia answered, losing her sweet persona and transforming into a cold tone. The tone that had driven Xander crazy and had made him lose him to her. Xander was one of Buffy's close buds all of them helped her battle the evil. One of them was her Watcher and his name was Giles.   
"Yes, it's been a long while. Well, what are you calling for?" Buffy asked, suddenly realizing that the call wasn't for chatter but for something. What? Where they in some sort of trouble? They consisted of Wesley, Cordelia and Angel. They all lived in Los Angeles, where they helped the less fortunate fight the evil that was lurking behind every corner.   
"Buffy, Wesley and I have a major problem." Cordelia whined, reminding Buffy of all the long times she used to whine when she had to help out Buffy and their friends with something. How could Angel stand her?   
"Listen, Angel fired us and we have no place to go. Do you mind if I camp out with you?" Cordelia pleaded, not sounding like herself. She sounded sweet and kind again. The girl definitely wanted something and she knew how to get it, too.   
"Why did Angel fire you guys?" was the slayer's response much to Cordelia's impatience. She had to know, really needed to know if anything was wrong.   
"I really don't know but I need a place to stay. My father lives in N.Y and I don't want to live with the man." Cordelia said. Buffy sighed inwardly. Why had this had to happen when she had just gotten back from patrolling? It wasn't her lucky day for sure.   
"If you came here, Cordelia, where would you stay, though?" Buffy asked, now pacing her room. She was tired and hungry and now had to deal with this? Buffy got frustrated.   
"I'd stay with you guys, where else? I can't afford an apartment or anything like that." Cordelia said impatiently, though Buffy detected nervousness in her tone. "I'd stay with Willow and you at the dorm room,"   
As the young slayer heard this, she pictured the three of them bustling about the small dorm room. It would be cozy but . . .could Buffy deal with Cordelia? The girl had once been so cruel towards her. But Buffy couldn't just leave her like that, no matter what had happened a long while ago.   
"I'll ask Willow if she'll mind, which I think she won't when she hears about you're situation but what about Wesley?" Buffy finally said causing Cordelia to happily yelp on the other end. At that moment, the two weren't concerned what the college would think of someone staying with other college students. Someone who wasn't enrolled with them and who came from a different area.   
"Wesley? Oh gosh, I don't know where he'll be able to stay," Cordelia answered and suddenly Buffy heard a crash on the other end of the phone. The phone was dropped and there was deafening silence.   
There was a tingling feeling on Buffy's spine and she shivered. What had happened? Just great . . .   
"Cordelia! Cordelia, answer me! Hello?" Buffy shouted into the receiver. No one answered. Suddenly a great fear overwhelmed Buffy. She desperately needed to find out what happened.   



End file.
